Avabel Online: ReQuest
by BlueAccel9
Summary: In a world called, "Avabel", players gather to make their way to the top of the tower of Avabel. However, no human has every reached to the top yet. This story focuses on one character, "Kenta", who is in the world of Avabel to reach to the top of the Avabel tower. (This story is based on the iOS and Android App Game, "Avabel Online")
1. Just Starting

**Avabel Online: ReQuest**

_"Long time ago, this land was said to be fall fallen from the sky. The story is still a mystery, with who, when, what, why and how this was made". – Faine (From Avabel Online)_

**Chapter 1: Just Starting**

"W… Where am I?" A boy is lying down in the middle of a plaza that looks familiar. He has medium, black hair that is straight down, and wearing a fancy black coat, with gold linings, and also dark pants with boots. He seems to have a dagger behind his back as well. He wakes up to find a girl who is looking at him suspiciously. "What are you looking at?" She asks with a mean tone. "I..I'm sorry! It's just… I'm not sure where I am right now". The boy answers.

"You're in the world of Avabel, haven't I seen you pass by before?" She questions him.

"Oh… I don't exactly remember...". He answers.

The girl sighs deeply and says, "Well… Guess I'll have to tell you again. My name is Faine, I'm the guide to this town called Astoria. This is pretty much the main lobby for the players to start their journey. Of course, behind me is a teleporter to the first floor of the tower of Avabel". Faine explains the rest of the important things to the boy.

"You understand now?" Faine asks. "Yes, I remember now." The boy replies. "By the way, what is your name?" Faine suddenly asks politely "My name is Kenta". He replies.

"I see… Kenta, do you need help with anything?"

"I'm fine for now, I seemed to have died in the second floor of the tower".

"Um… What level are you?..." Faine asks, as her voice got softer. "Level 3" Kenta says. When Faine hears this, she starts to giggle a little, and then she started cracking up in front of Kenta. Kenta is a little embarrassed of him being laughed at for being only Lv. 3 and going into floor two.

"Dude, you didn't even pick your class and your moving on? Wow, I should've expected to see that coming!" Faine shouts at him as she's still laughing.

"I didn't know the enemies would be harder in Floor 2 than Floor 1, besides, I just slipped up, that's all…" Kenta replies still being embarrassed. Faine settled down and she says, "Y'know, you should just start with Floor 1 for basics, I mean really, you can't do much without having a class and a weapon with you."

"You're right… I'm going to get started with that right now! Where can I have a class?" Kenta asks.  
"You still have to level up 2 more times before getting one, so just keep killing monsters in Floor 1 and you should level up in no time!" Faine replies.

"Okay… I can do this! I CAN do this!" Kenta shouts". As he shouted, he didn't notice that other players were listening to him. They looked at Kenta, and some of them laughed a little. Kenta droops his head in embarrassment, and then Faine pats him on the back and says, "You can do this, It's not that hard to defeat them. If anything, I would tackle the Leaf Liz's first." "Okay, I'll keep that in mind" Kenta replies. He stood up, with his head looking towards the shining teleporter, to the first floor of the tower. He runs towards it and looks back at Faine one more time before transporting. Faine smiles and says something that Kenta couldn't hear while being transported.

To be continued…

**Author's Note - Hello, and thanks for reading this fan-fiction for the game, "Avabel Online". I hope you enjoyed it, and there will be more chapters published later on! :)**


	2. Grasslands

**Avabel Online: ReQuest**

**Chapter 2: Grasslands**

(Kenta's Perspective)

As I rushed to the teleporter, I could feel my body being almost light, as if I was in space. I look back and see Faine's smile and her lips moving, as she tries to say something. I couldn't hear, as I was then ready for my adventure!

**Sonaria ~ Floor 1**

"…Am I here?" I ask myself. I open my eyes to see the lush green grass waving to the warm winds blowing from the right. With the lush green grass, roams different enemies minding about, and also other players who are slaying these enemies. I immediately rush to the first enemy, which looked to be small dinosaur with green scales and hopping about. I take my dagger and slash it a couple times. Nice! I managed to damage it a lot. Then I see it starting to charge me with it's head, so I dodge to the side quickly, and I take my final slashes before it falls down and dies. So far, I don't think I'm doing too badly, considering these enemies seems easy. I then take a quick glance and I see a player struggling against a tall bird, ferociously pecking him. He seems to be taking all the hits, but I see his bruises and cuts that he has all over his body. I couldn't just leave him there taking hits (Even though it's like a manly move), so I jumped and started slashing the bird and it collapsed. The guy wore the same outfit as me, but he had brown, spiky hair.

"Dude, thanks for the help, I almost died back there" He says.  
"Oh no problem, I couldn't just leave someone there getting pecked by a crazy tall demon". I reply.  
"Yeah, that was freaky!" He laughs.  
"I just changed my class you see, and it seems like I'm not doing that much damage…" He adds. I asked him, "What class did you choose?"  
He told me back. "I chose the Ranger class, it seemed kind of cool with the guns and everything". He puts away his dagger and he widens his eye, as he looked at me.  
"Look out!" He shouted, and he then pulled out his dual-wielded guns and shot an Orc behind me.  
I was surprised he pulled out his gun like an instant. "Woah! Those are cool guns!" I said. "Yeah, but I think I'm going to switch with the Warrior class, the swords do a lot more damage than these guns that shoots puny, pebble bullets. He replied with a laugh.  
A wave of shock rushed in my mind as I asked him, "Wait, you can change classes that fast?"  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool because if you don't like the class you have, you could always switch to another class, at least up until your Lv. 30". He smiled as he replied. Of course, I felt bad because I just leveled up to Lv. 5 and I didn't choose my class yet.  
"Oh, by the way, what class do you have?" He asks me. "Um… I… sort of didn't choose mines yet, I just leveled up you see…" I shamefully replied back. "Dude, it's okay, we can go back and you can choose your class back in Astoria". He says.  
"We? Your willing to go with me?" I asked. "Sure, why not? I mean, after all, you did help me back there against that beast bird back there" He replies and laughs. "Thanks. What's your name?" I asked. "Oh, my name is Acer, nice to meet you! What's yours?" Acer replied." "I'm Kenta, nice to meet you too!" I replied. 'Hey, are you in any guilds?" Acer asked. "Oh, I didn't even know there were such things…" I again shamefully replied. "Dude, it's okay, I'll teach you the basics in this world, and we can learn the other advanced things later on. Oh! I should introduce you to my three other friends!" He replies with excitement! "You already made three other friends?" I asked.  
"Well… let's just say we knew each other from before entering this world". He replied.  
"What do you mean by… 'From before entering this world'?" I asked.  
"Never mind, it's complicated" Acer replied back. "Anyways! Let's go back to Astoria; it's no good to just stand here with enemies roaming about in the grasslands. To the teleporter!" He shouted, as he took my arm and pulled me with great force, and rushed to the teleporter, back to Astoria.

I knew then, that this was just the beginning of a great adventure!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the sudden first-person perspective, but I thought it would be interesting to see the character's point of view in this story. From now, I will be writing in first-person view for this story. Sorry for the quick change! ^_^ **


	3. Class Quest

**Avabel Online: ReQuest**

**Chapter 3: Class Quest**

**Astoria**

We return to Astoria, and we rushed towards a corner with some stands nearby. I completely rushed by Faine and I didn't notice her waving at me, though I felt like she did waved at me… Then again, probably not.

As we got closer, I see three guys standing in the grass area, each wielding a large sword as their weapons, which probably meant that they were Warriors. "Hey! What took you so long Acer, and who's the guy your with?" The first guy said, wearing a blue bandana. "Don't tell me…?" Another guy chuckled, wearing a brown-colored bandana. "What? What were you… Eww!" Acer shouted back, as he backed away with a disgusted face. I took a step back and I could just feel my cheeks feeling hot, while I looked down with embarrassment. "Midas, you're disgusting!" Acer then said. "What? I wasn't thinking of it that way, sicko!" Midas replied. Acer then sighs and steps forward and says, "Anyways, Kenta, this is Wade, Lancer, and Midas. Guys, this is Kenta". "Nice to meet you all". I said with a warm tone. "Nice to meet you too". Lancer replied. Midas then said, "So… why is this Kenta dude with you?" Midas asked to Acer, and Acer replied with a sigh, "Yes, I was close to dying from an Emu, pecking ferociously at me". "Wow, that's pretty low Acer, I mean, you even have range too…" Wade says with a disappointed tone. "Well, at least Kenta saved me. And I also wanted to ask if he could join our party? I mean, this dude is pretty cool!" Acer asked. I was surprised he asked them if I could be part of them, because I was just going to continue on alone, but I guess some company would not be bad. "Hmmm…. I don't know Acer…" Midas said with a pondering face.

"Umm, Acer? You really don't have to…" I then said, but then he interrupted me by saying, "What are you talking about? You can be a good useful member in our party! We could always use another person here!" Acer then smiled. "After all, you did save me back there". He laughs, although I feel like he said that already. "Well, he can be a part of our party, for now". Midas said. "After all, I am the head of this party group, so I could recruit and also kick people out if I wanted to". He then said with a low voice, as he glared at me funny. I felt a sweat drop rolling from my cheek as he said the last words, "So I could recruit and also kick people out if I wanted to". Acer then tried to calm me down, and said, "Don't worry, he's not a mean leader, he can be pretty funny sometimes. Just don't get into his bad side. Just like with other people you know?" "O… Okay then…" I stammered a little. "Okay then, you guys can go ahead and finish up, while me and Kenta go to the Class Change stand a little bit". Acer said. "Okay then, see you there". Midas replies, and then he left. "Don't take too long!" Wade shouts, as he left with Midas. "See you". Lancer says, and he also left with the other two. I see them fade into the teleporter, going to the higher floors. I'm pretty sure I looked like I was just dazing out a little.

"Kenta? Kenta, are you okay?" Acer asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I just… Sorta… You know? Dozed off a little, haha…". I gave a little laugh. Acer gives me a look of worry, and then he says, "Oookay then. Well, let's go to the Class Change stand, it's just right there!" He pointed a stand with a picture of a scroll.

We then walked to the stand, and a guy with brown, silk hat, with a tuxedo stands behind the stand. "Hello boys, what can I do for you guys?" The guy asked us. "We're both here to change classes!" Acer said. "Marvelous! Are you both Lv. 5 by any chance?" He asked. "Yes, indeed we are!" Acer gave a little laugh. "Should I explain the Class Change to you guys?" The guy then asked us with enthusiasm. "Um… sure". I said. "Splendid! So, Class Change is the place where you can acquire, and switch to a different class. This feature is only available when you're Lv. 5, and it ends when you reach Lv. 30, so be sure to choose wisely on which classes you want!" The guy briefly explains. A question popped up in my head when he explained the Class Change feature, so I asked, "So, if you change classes, does that mean that you lose those abilities from that certain class, and you have to learn the new skills in the class you chose?" The guy then replied, "Yes, but it's not a bad thing at all! Because you get to keep your JExp, which are Exp to help you learn new skills for your class! You can earn them through quests, dungeons, and defeating enemies". "Oh, that seems handy!" I said with excitement. "It sure is! So, which class would you like to choose?" He asked us, and he brought a list of the different classes. "Wow, these classes look cool!" I said, as I looked through the different classes. "There's Warriors, Rogues, Creators, Magicians, Rangers & Acolytes! I wonder which one I should choose?" I then asked Acer. "I don't know, but I am definitely switching to a Warrior class!" Acer replied. "Cool! Here you go!" The guy said, as he quickly changed Acer's Ranger class, into a Warrior class. His dual-wield guns are gone, and he's left with the same dagger I have. Being distracted,

I quickly looked at the Class list. I wondered to myself, if I should be a Magician, or an Acolyte.

"Magician is a class that is good in using magic to attack. They will control various types of magic and light with their skills. It is recommended for plays that love and crave magic". The scroll said as I read the description. I felt a little guilty, as I like to control with magic mostly. I also read the Acolyte class, which said, "Acolyte is a class that masters supporting the team. Powerful recovering and various support skills are a must have for any party. It is recommended for players that love to heal, and keep the team alive". Although I would make a good support, I want to have mostly magic attacks to help with dealing damage to enemies, so I made up my mind. "I would like to choose the Magician class!" I said to the guy. "Excellent choice! Here you go!" The guy quickly changes my Novice class, to a Magician class title. "Have fun with your new classes!" The guy shouted as we left. "Thank you!" Acer and me shouted back.

"So, where do we start?" I asked Acer. "Well first, you have to get you your first quest to complete!" Acer said with excitement. "Okay, cool! So where do I get it?" I asked. "It's right over there, with the paper and quill" Acer replied and pointed to a stand with a picture of a paper and quill. "Sweet! Let's start!" I then said. "Yes! We will have a great adventure!" Acer replied back with laughter, as we headed to the stand for the start of the quests.


End file.
